bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mummy in the Maze
Mummy in the Maze is the fifth episode of the third season of Bones. Summary At a Halloween hay maze, an announcer tells a bunch of dressed-up kids whoever gets to the end first wins the grand prize. He starts the race, and one kid named Matty is shown getting lost in the maze. He runs into a mummy and freaks out and when a spider crawls out of the mummy's eye and lands on Matty's nose, he passes out. Booth and Bones arrive at the scene that night and work their way through the maze with a pediatrician/coroner to try to find the mummy. They get lost, and eventually Booth knocks through some bales of hay to get them to the mummy. Bones confirms that the mummy is indeed human remains. Cam and Zack examine the body. They find out that the mummy was mummified quickly, which cannot be done under normal conditions. Cam tells Hodgins and Zack that everyone has to go to the Halloween party that's coming up because donors and benefactors will be there. Zack says he's going to be the back end of a cow, and Naomi from paleontology is going to be the front end. Hodgins says he's going to be Edward John Smith, the captain of the Titanic. Cam continues examining the body, and says the victim is covered in lacquer. Hodgins says that the clothing is from a church thrift store, which confuses Zack because there's no bug or slime evidence and he doesn't know how Hodgins could have figured that out. Then Hodgins shows Zack the tag on the victim's clothing to show he's undoubtedly right. Booth and Bones go to the church thrift store and talk to Pastor Jonas. He explains how the church does a "Hell House" for Halloween as "a positive celebration of Christian values." They find that no one ever dresses up as a mummy there and that none of his kids have disappeared recently. Amber Kippler, a private investigator, tells Hodgins and Angela that she's going to be doing all the footwork in their investigation of Angela's husband. She proves her experience to Angela by revealing a very personal fact about her. Amber says that she found Grayson, Angela's husband. She's told that she should talk to him and try to get him to sign the divorce papers. In Booth's car, Booth and Bones talk about their meeting with the pastor. Booth is surprised when Brennan says that science has to take a leap of faith. Cam calls and says that a couple is at the lab and thinks that the mummy in the maze is their daughter, then tells Booth and Bones to hurry back to talk to them. When Booth and Bones get to the lab they talk to the parents who reveal that their daughter Megan disappeared in a fun house recently, and that when they saw the mummy story, they were sure it was Megan. The mother says she's sure Megan isn't alive. They show the couple a picture Angela drew of the mummy victim, and the parents confirm that it's not Megan. Cam then calls Bones and says another victim was found at Shoreline Amusement Park. Booth and Bones arrive at the amusement park and find a woman being treated for panic or possibly asthma by an EMT. She says she saw an actual corpse in the fun house. They seem skeptical of her judgement, but she insists that, as a nurse, she knows a dead body when she sees one. Booth and Bones go into the "Dungeon of 1000 Corpses" to find the body, and Bones realizes that Booth is afraid of clowns based on his reaction to them in the maze. Cam calls and says that they identified the victim from the maze as Stella Higgins, who disappeared exactly a year ago from Shoreline Amusement Park. They get to the body and once again Bones confirms that it's human remains. At the lab, Zack says the new victim isn't Megan Shaw either. Cam says that it looks like the same person killed both victims, and gets mad at Zack when he says that she leaped to a conclusion. They also determine that the second victim looks like she was buried alive. Angela comes in with information that identifies the second victim as Judith Suzanne Evans. Hodgins comes in and says that Stella pulled out her own hair and that the lacquer found on the victims is generic. Cam finds lots of small punctures on one of the bodies. Booth goes back to Shoreline Amusement Park and talks to the guy who runs the "Dungeon of 1000 Corpses," who's standing with all the employees of the dungeon. Booth recognizes one of the employees, Gregg Liscombe, from the maze the night before and questions him. Another girl named Lola butts in and tells Gregg not to tell Booth anything without a lawyer, which makes her a suspect along with Gregg. Back at the lab, Zack, Booth, and Cam figure out that Judith was buried alive. Hodgins says that Stella was bitten by tarantulas, which is what caused all the punctures on her body and probably caused her to pull out her own hair. Hodgins also found mysterious steel dust on Judith. Traces of drugs that would induce panic were also found on both victims, which causes Cam to think that the murderer literally caused the victims to be scared to death. Booth talks to Judith's older sister in his office. She says that she took her to the amusement park, but Judith was scared to go into the fun house. Her sister went without her, but when she got out Judith was gone. Her sister says that Gregg was at the fun house while they were there, and he told her that Judith walked away with some guy while her sister was in the fun house. Booth and Bones interrogate Gregg at the FBI building. Booth says that it's quite suspicious that Gregg, a sex offender, was found at both places where the victims were found. Gregg keeps saying everything is a coincidence until Booth hits him then grabs him. Bones also smacks him, then Gregg says that Lola is the one who took away Judith, not some guy. He says that Lola likes when Gregg fools around with the younger girls, then she comes in and smacks them around, which gets her hot. He says she goes a little too far though sometimes. Amber returns from her trip to see Grayson and tells Angela and Hodgins that Grayson was very pleasant and smelled good. She says she smelled him because she was being thorough. She then says that Grayson doesn't want a divorce. He remembers his marriage to Angela and built a house/shack for her on the beach. She says that Grayson really misses Angela a lot, and even had tears in his eyes when he talked about her. Hodgins says he and Angela don't know what they want to do next and that they'll tell Amber when they figure it out. Booth is talking to Bones in the hall at the FBI building, telling her how he's going to interview Lola, when another agent walks up to them. He says he found out that Megan has a fear of snakes and Booth tells him to find out who's been buying a bunch of snakes at pet shops. Booth tells Bones he's going to talk to Lola on his own. At the lab Hodgins is examining spores. Cam is in her costume - she's Catwoman. Brennan and Cam argue about Catwoman being powerful, then Hodgins tells them that he figured out that the spores were from flowers found in Hawaii. This makes them think that the victims were mummified in Hawaii, which doesn't really make much sense. Booth goes to find Lola at the fun house, and she's once again uncooperative. Lola admits that she roughed up the victims, then Booth arrests her and takes her back with him. Back at the lab, Booth and Bones talk about how Booth got a profile of the killer from Dr. Sweets. Booth is now in his squint costume and Brennan is changing into hers on the other side of a door. When she comes out Booth says that she looks wonderful. When they walk over to Zack he says Angela and Hodgins have something to show them. Angela says that snakes were sold out at three pet shops over the last week, and that the last place just sold out an hour ago, which means Megan is still alive. It also means that Gregg and Lola aren't the killers because they're in custody. Booth tells the squints to guess and figure out where Megan is being held, but it ends up in an argument. Brennan says she, Zack, and Hodgins can't work with Booth, Angela, and Cam pressuring them to guess, so the latter three leave the room. After a bunch of calculations they figure out that the killer is at a subway station (based on the steel dust) which is under a flower shop (based on the Hawaiian flower spores). Booth and Brennan call for backup on the way to the crime scene, while also arguing about whether Brennan guessed about the location or not. Arriving at the scene they find a subway entrance. They go down into a tunnel and find a room with mummification chemicals in it. After finding other drugs in the room, Booth figures out that the murderer is someone who has access to drugs and an ambulance - the EMT who was treating the nurse at the amusement park fun house where they found the second mummified corpse. Leaving the room, they hear Megan screaming from a locked room. Bones tries to shoot the lock off the door but shoots Booth too, giving him a flesh wound. When they open the door they see a bunch of snakes, which Bones is scared of. She goes on Booth's back as they enter the room. A man dressed as a clown comes to the door with a gun and Bones tries to shoot him, but she misses. Booth drops her and goes after the clown while he tells Bones to stay in the snake room and protect Megan. Booth has an intense shoot-out with the clown, and eventually the clown notices that Booth only has one bullet left in his gun. Booth grabs a metal panel which he uses to protect himself from the clown's bullets, but is knocked over after another bullet shot by the clown. The clown hides behind a wall, but Booth's gun was powerful enough to shoot through it, killing him. Amber returns to the lab to tell Angela that she tried to seduce Grayson to see how in love he was with Angela. It didn't work and she found out that Grayson is deeply in love with Angela. She suggests that Angela should go talk to Grayson, but she declines. As Angela leaves Amber runs into Hodgins. She says that most of the time in this type of case, the partners go back to their old husbands and wives, but in this case she doesn't think Angela will, because she doesn't have any interest in Grayson, despite Amber telling her of his attractiveness. Booth and Bones finally arrive back at the lab and agree that they shouldn't go to the party looking all dirty like they do. Booth says he's sort of mad that Bones shot him, and then in a change of mood Bones says she's sorry that Booth had to kill someone because she knows that Booth doesn't like to be forced to kill people. They then decide to get something to eat and walk away, with Bones doing a Lynda Carter-esque Wonder Woman twist on the way out. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Zack Addy - Eric Millegan * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor Guest Cast *Gregg Liscombe - Rider Strong *Amber Kippler - Azura Skye *EMT Pete Geller - Nathan Anderson *Pastor Bill Jonas - Vince Grant *Dr. Potoska - Terry Rhoads *Margie Shaw - Judy Prescott *Don Shaw - Paul Cassell *Sandy Evans - Lynsey Bartilson *Dan Hauser - Laurence Cohen *Lola - Caker Folley *Matty - Jake Austin Walker *Megan Shaw - Ashlyn Nicole Selich Featured Music *"Monster" - The Automatic *"Still Alright" - Adam Merrin *"Young Men Dead" - The Black Angels Notes Hodgins and Bones become extremely uncomfortable every time Cam mentioned the victim being buried alive. A reference to Aliens in the Spaceship, where they were buried alive. This is the first episode showing Brennan's irrational fear of snakes. In previous episodes, Brennan never showed fear of snakes. I don't know what that means Quotes Angela: her husband Did you talk to him? Amber: Absolutely not. Jack: Why!? Amber: My instructions were to locate. That being achieved, we can now discuss contact. Jack: and deliberately] We want you to contact him! Angela: And get him to sign the divorce papers. Amber: By "get him", do you mean . . . pause while everyone looks at each other Amber: . . . force him to sign them? Jack: frustrated If necessary. Do you have a gun? Angela: Or just remind him of who I am, and ask him politely. Jack: Angela What are you, Canadian? Booth: One shot *Gun shot*, one hell of a shot. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes